Bleach:Reincarnation
by ArtistGamerMage
Summary: There are choices after death. Either as a hollow or as a part of the soul society, there are still choices. And all, almost all, are reborn into new lives with no memories of the choices they once made... Yet some things still linger. Some choices stay with us regardless, as part of our souls. (Looking for beta)
1. Death, Strawberry's and Deja vu

**A/N: Hi I needed to fix things I'm sorry, I should have read this over first, I promise I'll do so from now on, I have wanted to do this story for a while. I really wanna know what you guy's and gal's think, and know that you are interested in what's happening. please** **review, AGM**

* * *

The night's sky was calm with the shining of the stars, a black shrouded female figure rested on a lamp post looming over Karakura town. She pulled out a folded paper, looking it over before looking to the town once more.

'I can feel it here, a enormous amount of Spiritual energy, but I cant pinpoint it.' The Figure leap forth into the town and faded into the night as she couldn't get this nagging sensation to leave her about the energy. She hoped the next night would give more answers as she was becoming more and more confused. She looked to the horizon as the trickle's of sunlight started to come up.

Chapter One: Death, Strawberry's and Deja vu

The day's sunlight began setting upon the town, the bustle of the city and the cars through the suburbs there seemed to be a peaceful silence. Short lived however by the sound of someone's face being pounded into the street.

Several street punks were watching on in shock as their apparent leader was tripped off his skateboard before being close lined. Before he could respond how ever his face was stomped hard into the pavement, showcasing how thickheaded the punk is. The stamper was Ichigo Kurosaki, a high school student who could see ghosts along with one of his best friends Daichi Himura.

"Having fun Ichigo?" The dark brunette haired fifth teen year old said followed by a chuckled as he watched beat up the punks. He picked up the small vase that had been knocked over. He adjusted the flowers so they were nicely placed.

"You think this is funny brat?!" one of the punk's said as he grabbed the smiling Daichi's collar.

"Nope just your face." He replied without missing a beat. The now pissed off punk threw a punch at the brunette's face, only to smash his hand into the traffic pole behind the brunette's head.

" Are you okay? you seemed to hit that pretty hard." Said from the cocked head of the brunette. Using the punks hand as a distraction, he slipped out of the of his collar. The punk was sent into a rage by this as he started taking wild swing's to hit the teen. Daichi merely kept moving out of the way, till he crouched down as a kick was sent over him hard into the punk's face by Ichigo. The other ones which Ichigo had been dealing with before had already run off with their tails between their legs, now joined by one with a broken nose.

"You could have helped out you know." the carrot topped strawberry said as he scrapped any remnant's of idiot off his shoe.

"Oh, I didn't want to get in the way of your fun." Daichi replied with a goofy smile before getting a hard smack on his head from Ichigo. "So cruel...The pain." He said in mock hurt before regaining his smile as the two of them turned to the spiritual form of a young girl. She was giving small giggle's at the two's antic's.

"Thank you both, perhaps now I can finally rest in peace." She gave a soft smile getting the two teens to smile in return.

"I need to head home, Yuzu told me to tell ya that she's making Sukiyaki tonight." Ichigo said as he headed out, giving Daichi a mock wave.

"I'll be there a little late, I promised her to pick up some ice creme." He waved his friend off before he crouched down to the young girl's spirit. He gave her a warm smile as he ruffled her hair, surprising her. " I wish you happiness in the next life." The young girl smiled before a blue light lit up around her as she slowly sunk into the ground with a look of bliss. As he stood a black butterfly fluttered away from where the girl was before.

Daichi Himura had been able to see ghost's for as long as he could remember, much like his childhood friend Ichigo Kurosaki. But unlike Ichigo he was able to help them pass on. He didn't know how he did it, beside's what felt like instinct. He even though Ichigo wasn't too much of a sourpuss, the two were slightly seen as opposite's. Ichigo being most of the time serious, while Daichi was most of the time laid back. He lived by himself as he didn't know who his parent's were, the closest he probably saw were the Kurosaki's. He had been raised like their son since he was left with them. After Misaki had died He requested to live on his own not wanting to be a extra burden to Isshin. Isshin allowed him under the agreement that he came by everyday for breakfast. Daichi had been surprised by how fast Isshin agreed, he told him it was due to the account that had been left in his name. It had been ever since he was left with the Kurosaki's. One of his most notable feature's were his bright green eye's, another was his birthmark that went from the middle of his right hand to the middle of his forearm. He often kept if covered in a wrapped bandage.

He let out a yawn as he headed off. It was a quiet evening with not much going on before Daichi noticed something. It was what looked like a small mom and pop shop. He decided to walk in seeing the sign said open, He saw that there was no-one there. He was about to leave when he heard something.

 _'Daichi.'_ He froze as he looked around as he swore he heard a woman's voice. He walked in more as he heard the voice get louder. He saw a wooden trunk as if he was drawn to it, his hand started to lift up the edge of the lid. _'Daichi, Daichi pick me up, hold me clo-'_ A hand slammed down hard on the top of the trunk slamming it and snapping the brunette out of his daze. He looked up to the concerned expression of a blonde hat wearing man.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-" The man put his hand up as a small smile grew on his lips.

"It's fine, but please be more careful." He placed a blanket over the trunk, the voice now gone as Daichi nodded as he left the shop. He looked back and saw the name.

'Urahara'

* * *

It had gotten much later as night had fallen with the stars peeking through the sky. Daichi after a fierce battle with the self service machine made his way to the Kurosaki clinic. He was around the corner as he suddenly felt a odd pressure encompass the area, when all of a sudden he heard a curling howl followed by a loud crash. He broke into a sprint to get there faster till he could see several block's down the street his eye's widening in shock.

It was a huge creature taller than the house's, with long limb's and two distinct feature's. A perfectly circular hole in the center of it's chest and bone like mask that looked as if it were part of it's face. He heard a scream as he looked at what the creature was holding as he saw it was Yuzu in it's grasp. As he ran down the street and getting closer he saw Ichigo had run out of the building with a crutch was quickly swatted away by it. The beast momentarily distracted by Ichigo, a black haired woman came leaping out from the house and cut it's arm making it drop Yuzu from it's grip. Ichigo up again and moving in fast to catch his sister.

"Yuzu, come on, wake up, Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled as Daichi heard him down the street. He gently set Yuzu down and angrily, ran into the monster's path not noticing Daichi was about to yell out to him. He shouted at the creature come at him and could do nothing as the masked beast charged it's jaw's open ready to bite him in half. Daichi was running as fast as he could as everything seemed to move in slow motion, as he saw the woman in black step in way of the charging monster. At that moment his and the woman's eyes widened at him running toward them from behind the beast. Daichi didn't stop running as the woman was bitten down on, as he saw her face the back of his mind seemed to buzz but ignored it as he gave a running leap up its back before sending a hard kick right into the monster's eye socket.

"Get...OFF!" He yelled as his foot made contact with it's eye and his other having hit it's mask like face hard making a crack as he kicked off from it. He pulled the woman from it's now opened jaws as she made a gash at it's face with her sword. It roared out in pain before disappearing and seemingly back off for a moment. The brunette set her down gently by a lamp post before looking over her injuries. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he tried to calm down.

"Daichi?!" Ichigo yelled out as he ran over. The woman looked up at the brunette after hearing the name, she seemed to flinch for a moment before brushing it off.

"You fool...did you really think that hollow would just leave your family alone if you gave yourself up." She gave Ichigo a glare as she held her side. "Hollows are never satisfied, even with your high spiritual energy, it'd just want more." The young woman looked to the hollow before looking back to Daichi, before focusing on Ichigo. "You want to save your family?" She moved her katana to point at Ichigo. "You must become a Soul Reaper, and plunge this Zanpakto into your very soul."

"Then give me that sword, soul reaper." Daichi watched as Ichigo grasped the blade pointing the tip toward his heart.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Daichi watched on in amazement as he saw ribbon's flare into existence around them, the other two not seeming to notice them. The one's around Rukia being mainly red with some white, as he looked to Ichigo who's were white but noticed that some were red. His focus back on the sword as Rukia's red ribbon's seemed to curl around it right before the blade was thrust into Ichigo.

In a flash of light and sound the hollow again charged toward them, only to be pushed back as it found it's arm gone. Behind it was Ichigo with a Massive sword,and the hollow's arm behind him. It looked at him in surprise and anger, before it turned back to the now powered down Rukia and Daichi. It considered for a moment to attack them only to be frozen by a sudden focus of spiritual pressure aimed at it from both Ichigo and Daichi's glares. The latter had picked up the injured Rukia, much to her slight embarrassment as he glared at the masked hollow. Daichi himself felt an odd confidence looking at the hollow with as much concern as a pest.

" Oi, ugly!" Ichigo yelled making the hollow face him as he leaped and brought the massive sword down hard, splitting it's mask in half as it dissolved into nothing. He looked toward the other two with a big victorious smirk before passing out right on his face. Daichi walked over to Ichigo before setting Rukia down and plopped down himself before letting out a shaky laughing breath he had been holding. Rukia watched as he let out a full laugh as he looked up at the night's sky.

"That was...wow." He let out a big sigh before he quickly sat up. "By the way, my name is Daichi Himura." He held out his hand as Rukia seemed to flinch again, this time much more visible. He retracted his at that feeling he was being too forward only to have his hand grabbed by her as she looked at his wrapped right hand. She then quickly shook his as he noticed a small blush dusting her cheek's.

"It's very nice to meet you." Before he had a chance to ask her if something was wrong he then felt something poke his head as everything he saw was white, all he seemed to see were blurry figures as he tried to move closer to them only for them to disappear.

He sat up finding himself in his bed, he looked around as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He thought back to the night before as he had gotten a text from Ichigo. A simple text put Daichi's doubt's to rest with four word's.

-Do you remember Hollows?-

* * *

As Daichi walked to school he had just finished talking to Ichigo on the phone. Everyone was okay and safe with Isshin saying a truck had crashed into the house. On the way to school He had come across a ghost of a woman in her twenties. She looked very depressed as she looked over the edge of the bridge they were on. He noticed she was looking down at the water as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?" The woman turned in surprise at him as he gave his usual warm smile. " Are you okay?" The woman looked back to the water before shaking her head as she begin's to shake and tears falling from her eye's. He moves forward and take's the woman in his arms as he comforted her rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He placed his right hand on her head as once again the blue light of the spirit passing on glowed as the woman's distraught sadness changed to content bliss. He took a satisfying breath as he took a step only to stop before turning around only to see no one. He looked around for a moment before scratching his head and continued on to school.

Behind the wide post Rukia had her hand over her mouth, her eye's wide open with shock at a human able to preform a the konso without a Zanpakto. Beside the fact he had been able to sense her for a moment. She got control of her breathing as she watched Daichi walking to school, trying to figure out how she was going to act around him. From what Urahara had said like Ichigo, Daichi would remember what happened the night before. She had gotten annoyed at the Hat wearing man as he had a smile that showed he knew more than he let on.

She looked on at the brunette as she remembered the night before. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of her having been in Daichi's arms. After she had everything Rukia was sent to the classroom before she took a deep breath. The images of two smiling faces came to her mind before she shook her head. She heard the teacher's call as she put on her best smile and walked in to the sight of two surprised faces. She introduced herself and noticed Daichi keeping Ichigo from making a outburst. As she tried to greet the two she noticed that Daichi was acting slightly indifferent to her. He wrote on his hand before showing it to her.

-I hate it when people put on smiles they don't mean- He turned back to the lesson as she looked back to him before looking front, her smile lessened

* * *

Daichi wanted to know what was going on, deciding on going with Ichigo at his request to talk to Rukia. She explained that her powers had almost fully transferred to Ichigo, whom was ejected from his body after outright refusing to be a soul reaper. Daichi deciding to help/prank Ichigo set his body up to look like he was sleeping while picking his nose before catching up. His chuckling worrying the strawberry slightly, but decided to worry later.

As they got to a nearby park, Rukia asked if there were any common spirits around there. Before they could answer they heard a scream, they turned to see a little boy running from a hollow. Ichigo started to pull out his sword, but was stopped by Rukia.

"What do you think your doing? That boy's a complete stranger."

"You want me to just do nothing?!" Rukia glared at him.

"Soul reapers need to be fair." The boy fell making Ichigo's head turn "DON'T HELP HIM! Because you can't just do it when it's convenient, if you save that boy, you have to commit and be ready to sacrifice yourself every time to save them all!" Daichi watched as he saw Ichigo's expression shift, before he drew his sword and cut the hollows leg off. "Ichigo...You've made you decision?"

"I haven't decided anything, I helped because I wanted to." The hollow lunged again before getting stabbed square in the face. "I owe you for what you did to help me save my family. So I'll help you out for now." Rukia smiled at his statement of saving whoever he could, not out of duty but because he chose to. Daichi smiled at his friend and stepped forward.

"I'll help out how I can too, since I doubt I could stay out of it even if I wanted to." He looked over at Rukia and saw she was still smiling as Ichigo preformed konso on the boy. "Now that's what I call a smile." He gave her his trademark grin with a small poke at her cheek. He walked over to Ichigo as her cheeks turned slightly red, looking at Daichi's back and saw a different man with longer hair.

Rukia was happy that Ichigo was willing to help, but still since last night she had a constant question. She looked over at the two as the brunette had his arm around the carrot top, and praising his success against the hollow. she held a hand to her chest and looked at the ground.

'what am I going to do with you two?' She thought with a small smile at the old phase she use to say a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guy's and Gal's just letting you know that I did some fixing on the last chapter, so please go back and re-read so you know what's fixed. please let me know what you think.**

* * *

A lone spirit watched on as he looked from the sky to the window giving view of a young girl with long brownish orange hair. His eyes rested on her snowflake hairpins that rested in her locks. He only let out a small sigh before a content smile came to his features. This was changed as he was suddenly grabbed by something he could not see as he found himself somewhere completely different. He looked around frantically as he saw several looming beasts coming toward, with all he could do was scream.

The pain, the feeling of being torn limb from limb, he felt them all. All he could hear was a dark chuckling as he felt his chest seem to burst from the inside as the chain that use to be in his chest was gone. All that was left was a empty hole, as his body contorted as for the first time in years he felt sick as he threw up. What came out though also came from his eyes, his nose, and even his ears. The substance wrapped itself around his face and hardened as all he could feel was hunger, a overpowering, never ending hunger.

* * *

Daichi walked to the park with some snacks Rukia had asked to try out while she was training Ichigo. He found it quite funny as Ichigo was having trouble telling which of her drawings were limb's and which were heads.

"Here let's ask him." Ichigo said slightly annoyed as he threw a baseball at the brunette. Daichi again on one of his instinct moments grabbed one of the spare bats and swinging at the ball sending it right back at the carrot top. Who barely caught it before it struck his head, as Rukia gave Daichi an appraising smile.

"Was there a face on that?" He said before dropping the bat where it was before scratching the back of his head. A bit of red flashing his cheeks at what he did all of a sudden. Rukia then gained a smug smile, which she pointed right at Ichigo as he frowned right back. The brunette felt he had missed part of something, but before he could ask he saw Orihime walking up behind the strawberry.

"Ichigo!" Orihime said happily as the strawberry nearly popped out of his skin. He turned seeing the cheery girl was the one who made him jump, which raised a eyebrow for the soul reaper and a chuckle from the brunette.

"Orihime?! what are you doing here?!" The carrot top subtly adjusted his clothing as the girl went to pull something out of her bag.

"I bought leeks, butter, bananas, and bean jam jelly." She exclaimed giving one of the leeks a twirl like a baton.

'What's she planning to make with all that?' The other three held in a shared thought of curiosity and nausea. When Orihime noticed Daichi who gave a small wave, and Rukia. She looked around and saw the pitching machine and bat's.

"Ichigo are you training to play baseball? I thought you weren't really into sports." Ichigo deciding to take this as the least embarrassing route, merely nodded and gave his best try at a smile.

"Y-yeah, they still aren't as it seem's, so I think I'll give it rest for now." He said giving a nervous chuckle, which got a small laugh from Orihime. Ichigo's expression went serious as he noticed the bandage on her. "Hey, are you okay? did you fall again?"

"I got run over..." She said with a carefree smile.

...

""HUH?!"" The two boys exclaimed while Rukia's eyes had been drawn to Orihime's leg. "Orihime, you have to be more careful." Ichigo's natural protectiveness showing quite a bit now. "Do you want to come to my families clinic, to get a quick once over?" Orihime blushed slightly at his concern before laughing nervously and waving her arm about.

"No no no, I'm fine see, couldn't be better. hee hee" Ichigo gave a resigned sigh he looked at her.

"If you say so, but let me walk you home alright."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine." Ichigo then pointed at her arm and leg with a deadpan stare. As the two orange haired teen's started to make their way down the street, Orihime turned back to the other two. "See you in class Rukia and later at home Daichi."

"At...home?" Rukia asked turning to the waving brunette with a raised eyebrow.

"I live in the apartment next to her's, When I first moved in she and her brother Sora helped me get settled" Daichi looked at the ground saddened for a moment before it changed to a expression of worry. " He died in a car accident three years ago, Orihime was depressed for a while. When she met Tatsuki thing's stated getting better, that's when her brother's spirit showed up. When he realized I could see and hear him, it was a bit of a shock for him." Daichi chuckled at the memory of Sora asking him close to fifty questions before her realized he could have Daichi help him.

"I acted as a medium so they could talk to each other." A small smile grew on his lips. "They were able to talk things out, and have been for awhile." His expression shifted back to worry as he looked up at the direction where Ichigo and Orihime had went. "Sora said he felt he was ready to pass on soon but wanted to think for a bit before doing so, see all the sights he wanted to before going. I haven't seen him since though." He didn't look directly at Rukia as he still hadn't told her or Ichigo that he was able to help spirits pass on.

"It isn't too odd, the Soul Society is a much different place from here. But it's good your worried, a spirit staying in this world for too long isn't good." Daichi grew a bit nervous at that as his fist clenched slightly. He picked up the bat from before as he tried to think about that feeling he had before.

"Wanna try?" Rukia asked him as she walked over and picked up one of the balls with a glint in her eye that made Daichi chuckle nervously.

"Nah, before was just probably a fluke. If I were to actually try and do it on purpose, I doubt it'd happen again." He stated as he went over to pick up some of the balls strewed around. Rukia half considered throwing the ball at him, but decided against it. She didn't want to give him a concussion.

* * *

"They were what?" Tatsuki stated as she tried to make sense of what Orihime was saying. She had come over to bring over some food her mom made for Orihime and Daichi.

"I told you Ichigo was trying to train to be a baseball player." She said with a pout as Tatsuki looked at her like this one one her wild stories. Orihime's expression changed to her usual cheery smile. "He did walk me home though, it was very nice of him." Tatsuki's thoughts were interrupted as her and Orihime heard the sounds of stomping. 'huh, whats-'

* * *

"-that?" Daichi said as he sat up in bed upon hearing the sound of stomping. Daichi got up from the bed to take a look outside when suddenly he heard a scream. It took him a moment to realize who's voice it was."Tatsuki!" He ran to the door as he ran out and over to Orihime's door and giving it a solid kick at the lock. As he ran in he saw Tatsuki on the ground unconscious and bleeding from her shoulder. Looming over her was a large half serpent like hollow and Orihime with a chain sticking out from her chest, and it leading to another slumped over Orihime.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" He yelled as he ran in trying to grab Tatsuki and Orihime out of harms way. He was stopped as the tail of it slammed into his chest hitting him hard into the wall.

 **"Who?"** The hollow said as it turned it's head to Daichi. The hair covering it's face parting as his mouth dried and what felt like his heart stopping. He couldn't move as he looked at it's face, the face of Sora. **"You!"** Daichi with only a moment quickly rolled out of the way as Sora tried to grab at him. **"It's your fault, your fault I'm like this now! If you helped me pass on sooner..."** He swiped at Daichi again who barely got out the way again. **"...I wouldn't be this monster, it's your fault!"** Sora with a quick thrust of his hand pinned Daichi to the wall as two of his claws went into his shoulder and thigh. Daichi cried out in immense pain as his mind felt clouded and his chest heavy with guilt. Guilt that made him wish he persisted Sora to pass on, guilt that his action's caused pain for those he cared for again. He watched as Sora raised his other hand ready to strike him, as he felt something build up in his right hand. **"Die!"**

As Sora's hand came down everything happened so quickly in a few second's as Ichigo came into his sight cutting the finger tips holding Daichi pinned off. The nails dissolved as Ichigo stood guard of Daichi as he glared at Sora. The energy that was building in Daichi right hand dissipated as quickly as it came as he fell to the ground. Before hitting the ground he had been caught by Rukia, who looked at him seemingly very upset at his condition.

"Sora...please...I'm..." Daichi's vision blurred as he watched Ichigo fight Sora.

"Sora, please stop!" The Sora turned to Orihime and lunged at her. It all happened in a moment as she embraced him ignoring her injury.

 **"O-Ori-hime...w-why?"** He let go as she placed her hands on his mask, tears falling from her eyes.

"Because I don't want to anyone else get hurt." Sora's lone human eye looked ready to tear up before Rukia went over to Orihime stating she can heal her. Rukia looked back at Daichi still worried even though after healing him. Daichi was still out of it but she shook her head before focusing on Orihime.

All he could hear was his heart beat, as he thought he heard them all talking. The voices tone's moving from yelling and shout's before it got quiet, as the tone's became softer. He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder as his vision cleared as he saw Sora's now mask-less face. He looked down slightly and saw a that Ichigo's sword was in him. He would have panicked if Rukia hadn't told him what the Zanpakto did to hollows earlier.

"It's okay Daichi, don't worry." Sora gave a sad smile as Daichi tried his best to smile back. Tears poured over for the brunette as he watched his big brother figure slowly started to fade away.

"Ill be fine, we all will so don't worry yourself" Sora's smile got bigger as he nodded to Daichi and turned back to Orihime's last goodbye as She held onto Rukia for support. Daichi slowly shut his eyes smiling that Sora was finally at peace before he passed out. Ichigo was helping situate Orihime and Tatsuki who clung to the carrot top even in her unconscious state. After altering their memories, Rukia was putting the passed out Daichi to bed. Not wanting to stain his bed with blood and after a brief embarrassment of changing his clothes to his sleepwear. Rukia looked at his wrapped arm and took a nervous breath as she unwrapped his forearm revealing the red marking design on his arm making Rukia cover her mouth.

"H-how is this possible?"


	3. Chapter 3

*Cough,Cough*

Daichi held the crook of his arm to his mouth as he groaned. He looked up at the sky as he put on a face mask to cover his mouth. He hated getting sick, and he was usually on top of making sure he wasn't. Rukia and Ichigo were seated next to his as they were eating lunch.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Rukia looked at the brunette worried about his health, and making her think back to the constant sickness of her division captain. All of this was interrupted as Keigo came to the roof, while Daichi shut his eyes to try and sleep. He tuned everyone out as he tried to relax, but someone had other ideas.

"Wheres your stupid grin Himura?" He opened his eyes as he was lifted up by the collar and came face to face with small time delinquent Oshima. "What you sick or something?" Daichi already had a pounding headache, this wasn't helping. Oshima decided to pull off the face mask, only to be surprised with Daichi's expression. His eyes were half lidded with a small frown and his eyebrows neutral, giving a look like Oshima was less then dirt.

"I'm really not in a good mood, so I'm going to make this brief." He leaned close to Oshima giving a glare that made the bully Shudder. " **Piss off.** " He said calmly, and unknowingly releasing a small amount of spiritual pressure. This made Oshima and his cronies run off trying not to leave a yellow streak in their tracks. Daichi groaned as he adjusted his mask back on and went back to sleeping.

"Crap, Daichi's sick." Keigo said slightly scared as he and Mizuiro held on each other. Ichigo currently trying to hold in a laugh, as Rukia raised a eyebrow and looked toward Ichigo for a explanation.

"As you see, Daichi here hates being sick, thus he gets cranky and easily irritated." Rukia looked over and saw Daichi giving a pouting glare over his shoulder to Ichigo. The carrot top smirked back ready to poke the brunettes head before he saw Chad. "Hey man you okay?" He looked as his friend was covered in bandages.

"A guy on a bike crashed into me. He got hurt pretty bad, so I carried him to the hospital."

"Well that explains why your so late." Chad then set down a cage catching everyone's attention as there was a parakeet in it.

"Hello my name is Yuichi Shibata." Both Ichigo's and Daichi's eyes widened at the birds speech. Keigo gushed about how cool the bird was as Daichi looked at the bird. He started seeing faded images as his stomach twisted and turned, he quickly got up before running down the stairs. After getting to the closet bathroom he could find before throwing up.

After going to the teacher to say he was going home, he needed to get away from that bird. He didn't understand why he was seeing images of someone else's life as he felt tears pooling in his eyes. As he walked one he started to see images of people walking by him that weren't there. They weren't ghosts and they seemed to move on without him. They were all blurry and muddled, he tried to focus to get them out of his head before he laid down in bed.

He held his pillow to his ears as he tried blocking out the voices he was hearing. He felt the world around his fade away as he got up everything was different. He looked around as he wasn't in his room anymore, it looked more like a room for a small child.

"Yuichi, are you up?" Daichi turned around as he say a woman knelt down as she was brushing the hair of a small brawn haired boy. She didn't seem to notice him as he watched on and remember he heard that name from the bird earlier. He couldn't seem to leave as he watched the boy and who Daichi guessed was Yuichi's mother. He watched as they got ready for the day, as he followed them. Nothing was out of the ordinary as the two enjoyed their day together. He wondered as he was seeing this before he suddenly felt a sense of dread fill Yuichi as it filled him well.

The area around them faded into black leaving only himself, Yuichi, his mother and someone else. He couldn't get a clear view of the man as he guessed Yuichi couldn't either as he had his face buried scared in his mothers shirt. He looked over in dread as he saw the man brandish a sharp butcher knife. Daichi wanted to yell and warn the mother and child, He wanted to help them but could only watch. He ran with them as the mother ran and ran, she got stabbed so many times but kept running. Out of sheer rage Daichi swung at and tried shoving into the man only to pass right through him.

He followed the chase led to an apartment building, the man kept stabbing Yuichi's mother till she collapsed. Before the man could stab her again Yuichi had grabbed at the mans shoelaces. He lost balance before falling over and out the veranda, He looked over and saw Yuichi had gone over to his mother he was crying as he shook her slightly. He knelt down next to him as he tried to place a hand on the boys shoulder as again it just phased through.

Everything changed as he saw Yuichi's foster parents killed and his soul ripped from his body. The hollow who called itself Shrieker put Yuichi's soul into the Parakeet.

As Daichi's eyes opened he didn't bother seeing what time it was as he ran out the door. His expression one that many people hadn't seen, Pissed.

* * *

Rukia ran as fast as she could as Shrieker and his frogs chased her. She had to stall long enough for Ichigo to get back, but she was getting tired. Her spell hadn't worked and she herself was running out of time. She leap dodging two streams of leeches, but was surprised be another one on a fence. Before it could spit though it was crushed by a foot. She didn't have time to react before she was scooped up in a pair of arms, she looked up to her surprise as he sent a hard kick into the teeth of the hollow breaking a few.

 **"GRAH! Who the fuck are you?!"** He held the broken teeth of his mask and glared at the newcomer. He saw the brunette set Rukia on her feet before checking her head injury. **"DON"T IGNOR-"** He was cut short by a massive Spiritual pressure that made him freeze in place, as He saw two piercing green eyes look at him with absolute disgust.

"Shut up." Daichi's words came out cold and filled with killing intent. After Making sure Rukia was okay he started to walk slowly up to the hollow unable to move. "Your just as ugly as when you were alive." Shrieker wanted to retort but couldn't under the pressure, he never felt so small against a human. The last time he felt this scared was when he was hiding from a Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. "Your a real bastard, making that poor kid run in your sick game of false hope. Making him think you could bring his mother back." Daichi ran at the hollow as red energy began to glow on Daichi's right hand.

It didn't take a particular shape as it just seemed to coat his hand, Rukia watched on as she had seen his eyes. They had looked far away and vacant, she couldn't move under the weight of the pressure. Daichi outstretched his hand putting it on the hollows mask, his touch seeming to burn the hollow as it started howling in pain. Ichigo arrived to the a sight that shocked him as he saw one of his best friends hand lit up and burning a hollow as Rukia watched on seemingly unable to move.

He watched as Daichi burned through the hollows mask as his hand went into the mask of the hollow. Daichi's hand began to burn as his head felt like it was splitting in two. He glared right into the eyes of the hollow as he raised his elbow, the red energy traveling up his forearm. He moved his arm down in one swift motion, slicing right through the mask and the ground. A backlash of light shot into the sky as a gate appeared, two skeletons on it as if holding the doors.

The massive gate opened as the hollow screamed in pain before being silenced by a massive butchers knife running him through. Daichi despite his dazed vision and state of mind smirked as the fitting end of Shrieker. The gate shut as Daichi fell onto his back his right arm outstretched and right forearm severely burned. It ranged from almost fourth degree at his fingers to and lessening to first degree at his elbow. Daichi looked at his hand as vision became more blurry, as he could barely hear the voices around him.

"Rukia what the hell just happened?" Ichigo watched not knowing what to do as Rukia was working to heal Daichi's arm. "How was he able to do that?!" Rukia kept on concentrating as she looked worried at Daichi. "RUKIA!"

"I DON"T KNOW!" Ichigo took a step back at he volume as she shoulders shook. "I don't know Ichigo, so right now just let me work." Ichigo let out a sigh as he turned to go find Chad. Rukia managed to heal Daichi's arm till it was only to a first degree burn, she tried to heal more but was groing very tired.

"Need a hand miss Kuchiki?" She turned her head to Kisuke Urahara and Tessai, she scowled and opened her mouth. "Before your question's, lets help Mr. Himura here, Tessai?" Tessai nodded before carefully picking up the brunette. "We'll get him fixed up and you can pick him up later." Rukia watched reluctantly as the two carried Daichi off to the shop. Urahara looked at the young teen with worry, before looking straight ahead.

"This are moving a lot faster than expected Tessai."

"Do you think he'll be able to adjust Kisuke? He opened the hell gate without a Zanpakto."

"Yes, but from the state of his arm a human body can't handle all that power at once." They arrived at the shop, and passed the long trunk.

 _'Kisuke, she's crying again. I'm telling her that he is okay but she's being stubborn as usual.'_ Kisuke looked over at the trunk sadly, giving it a small pat before getting almost a sparked reaction like a slap. He rubbed his hand as he followed Tessai into one of the rooms as Daichi's hand was being healed before being wrapped up. Kisuke looked as he saw the spiritual energy in and around Daichi was slowly beginning to settle. He then walked to the front of the shop for Rukia to come by, which he didn't have to wait long.

"I want answer's Urahara." The shop keeper looked up at her with a serious expression.

"I guess I couldn't hide it longer even if I wanted to. As you could already guess the resemblance is more than a coincidence." Rukia held her breath as she listened to what he said.

"But its not possible, he died more than thirty years ago." She clenched her fists at her sides as she glared at Urahara.

"I know, but his soul didn't settle till I made a suitable form him to inhabit." Rukia's eyes widen as she was ready to slap him but was stopped short by his cane. "It isn't a Gigai, it was artificially made because such an amount of raw Spiritual energy would destroy a normal infant." He looked back at the doors to the room Daichi rested in. He remembered the night's he spent searching for Daichi's soul, using Benihime's Bankai to use a part of himself to make the body to hold it.

"So...It's really him?" Rukia brought her hands to her chest as images of past moments sped through her mind.

"His soul...yes. Normally when a soul reincarnates all memories, spiritual energy and knowledge is gone. Except him, his spiritual energy stayed, dormant, but still there. His body's getting used to it but if too much is used before adjusting, he'll literally burnout."

"How is he able to preform konso and summon the hell gate without a Zanpakto though?" Kisuke looked down at his hands as he let out a sigh, he stood up and walked over to the trunk.

"He may not be the same person he was..." He used his cane to open the trunk showing Rukia that inside a long sword. I didn't look like a normal Zanpakto. It looked like a European style hand and a half handle and hilt, the Blade in the scabbard seemed double sided. "...but his soul is intact enough that his Zanpakto's spirit is still aware." He looked sadly at the sword before closing the trunk again. "For a long time she wouldn't listen that if I give her to him before he's ready it would kill him."

"What do you plan on doing?" Rukia looked at Urahara and to the door where Daichi was.

"To help him." He gave small smile as he went into another room. She looked at the trunk and gently placed her hand on it. She felt a odd warmth coming from it before she went to the door and slowly opened it. She saw Daichi's right arm above the blanket and wrapped and his face was away from the door.

"I could hear mumbling out there." Rukia jumped at Daichi's even tone, as she didn't realize he was awake. He didn't look at her as he slowly lifted up his right arm and looked at it. Rukia sat by him and took his raised hand in hers, lowering it back down making him turn his head toward her. "Can you tell me what happened?" Rukia looked at his hand unsure before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not completely sure, but I do know that I'll help you. You did something amazing that also scared the hell out of me." She looked down at her hands with a sad frown. Daichi raised up his right hand again to Rukia's cheek before giving it a hard pinch and pull. "OW! Ow! ow!" She looked up slightly to see him grinning.

"Stop frowning, I get enough it from Ichigo." This got a smile to grow on her face as she let out a small laugh. "Also..." Daichi turned his head away as red started to creep across his face. "...could you sit a little differently, I can see up your skirt." This caused Rukia's cheeks to flare up before she delivered a hard embarrassed fist to the head of the brunette. Neither of the two could hear the chuckling of the blonde shop owner at the twos interactions.


End file.
